mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirrodin
Native Tribes Trolls '- Few of Mirrodin's inhabitants are fully aware of the ongoings within the plane. The trolls that live in the safety of Tel-Jilad, the Tree of Tales are amongst the few who know of the plane's secrets. They are revered by the elves that live in the Tangle for their wisdom and knowledge. Most notable trolls of Mirrodin are Chunth who was the first troll of Mirrodin who had no metal on his body and keeper of the Sword of Kaldra, and Thrun who was the last of the trolls since the events that took place during Memnarch's reign. 'Elves - The elves of Mirrodin serve as the protectors of Tel-Jilad and the trolls who reside within. Once every cycle at the convergeance Mirrodin's suns/moons the elves undergo what is called a Rebuking Ceremony, where they are purged of their unpleasant memories. Notable elves of Mirrodin include Glissa Sunseeker, the main protagonist of the Mirrodin block, who after saving the plane from the insanity of Memnarch eventually became corrupted by same Phyrexian contagion that corrupted the warden; Kane, a lifetime friend and love interest of Glissa who eventually died due to Memnarch's pursuit of the heroine; Lyese, Glissa's sister who was killed in the Leveler attack on their home and later her form was taken by a shapeshifter working for Memnarch to manipulate Glissa and her allies; and Ezuri, a renegade Mirran leader fighting to stave off the Phyrexian takeover of the plane. Leonin - The cat warriors of the Razor Grass Fields who live primarily live in Taj-Nar. They are constantly defending their lands from the encroaching forces from within the boardering Mephidross. In battle they ride bird like beasts called pterons. Some noteworthy leonin of Mirrodin are Dakan, the first Kha who founded Taj-Nar; Raksha Golden Cub, the Kha and friend of Glissa who helped her on her quest to defeat Memnarch; Ushanti, a leonin elder and seer; Rishan, Ushanti's daughter, a healer and love interest of Raksha who died during an Aerophin attack on Taj-nar; Yshkar, Raksha's cousin whom he puts in command of his leonin forces after becoming injured; Kemba, the Kha after the sudden disappearance of Mirrodin's elder generations which included Raksha. Nim - A species of zombies native to Mirrodin. Their grotesque appearance of decaying flesh and corroding metal are perhaps the first inclination of Phyrexia's corruption beyond Mirrodin's core. Vedalken - A race of blue skinned beings with four arms. They are notably the most intelligent species on Mirrodin and are favored by Memnarch, whom they revere as a god. Their home is set up in Lumengrid, where they perform expiriments and craft artificial creatures to serve Memnarch and are watched over by their ruling council, the Synod. Some vedalken of note are Lord Pontifax, who seeks to undermine Memnarch by killing Glissa; and Lord Janus, the leader of the Synod prior to Ponitfax's coup for power. Humans '- The human population of Mirrodin is divided up into five tribes, each one representing a different color of mana. They are as follows: *'Auriok '- A tribe of humans that live small settlement within the Razor Grass Fields of Mirrordin. They invoke white magic and are more militaristic than the other human tribes of the plane. Jor Kadeen, a part of the Mirran resistance against the Phyrexians and wields both white and red mana, and Ria of Bladehold who is also part of the resistance are two major Aurioks. *'Neurok - A tribe of humans that are subservient to the Vedalkens and wielders of blue magic. They live in settlements along the coast of the Quicksilver Sea, as well as within the various spires—such as Lumengrid—within it. They are highly intelligent, second only to the intellect of the Vedalkans. Bruenna, a human wizard who aided Glissa on her quest, was of the Neurok and part of an effort to undermine the Vedalkans tyranny. *'Moriok '- A tribe of humans that dwell in the Mephidross. They specialize in the use of black mana in order to control the Nim that lurk within the swamp. Geth, being the most powerful necromancer on the plane, ruled over the other Moriok within the Vault of Secrets and either helped or hindered the efforts of Glissa depending on the circustances. Geth later reanimated his own head and helped Glissa finish her quest in exchange for a new body, which took form of a memnite. He was later given a new Phyrexian body by the black Praetor, Sheoldred. Another moriok of note is Yert, once a pathetic underling of Geth, he seized his throne after Glissa had killed Geth's prized vampire. *'Vulshok' - Powerful human shamans living in the Oxxida Chain. They revere power above all else, using red mana to control the elements that surround them: lightning, fire, and earth (where in Mirrodin's case earth is metallic in its nature.) The most notable Volshok is Koth, a powerful planeswalker skilled in controlling the earth's forces. Koth was one of the first to recognize the threat of the Phyrexians on Mirrodin and recruited fellow planeswalkers Venser and Elspeth Tirel to help him fight against their invasion of the plane. *'Sylvok '- A tribe of humans that live segragated from the elves and trolls within the Tangle. They are a druidic people and users of green mana. Two notable Sylvok are Yulyn, who was present to judge Glissa for the murder of her parents upon the elf's return to her village of Viridia; and Malira, who was born without any metal on her and was immune to the Phyexian oil, making her the light of hope for the Mirrans Goblins '''- The goblins of Mirrodin live in the Oxxida Chain mountains, primarily in the vicinity of Kuldotha, the Great Furnace. They worship the Great Furnace like it is a god, believing that all things come from her and must someday return. Being that Mirrodin's environment is comprised of various metals, the lava within Kuldotha is actually molten metal. So in a manner of forging and reforging, what the goblins believe is sort of true. Of the goblin tribes, the Krark Clan is the most notable. It was founded by the goblin Krark who had ventured down into the lacuni where the Red Sun ascended, and returned babbling about the teachings of the Great Mother. Presumably he had met Memnarch within Mirrodin's core whom he may have mistaken for as a god and a female one at that. Perhaps the most important goblin of Mirrodin is Slobad, who was Glissa's first friend upon her leaving the Tangle. He had later absorbed Glissa's planeswalker spark, becoming the first known goblin planeswalker, however, he quickly sacrificed his gift under the guidance of Karn in order to return Glissa and the rest of Mirrodin's denizens souls back to their bodies. He was later killed upon returning to Mirrodin's surface by rampaging artifact creatures who were now without a controller. '''Loxodons - A race of elephant people who live in the Razor Grass Fields along with the Auriok and the Leonin. They are a massive and stalwart people. Ghalma the Shaper is a known loxodon artificer on the plane who took part in the fight against the Phyrexians. Artifact Creatures '- Mirrodin is home to many different artifact creatures. Most notably are the Golems and Myr, but other variations exist as well such as threshers, aerophins, levelers, and constructs. The Myr acted as the eyes and ears of Memnarch during is reign over Mirrodin, however after his defeat, they thrived on and grew into their own sort of tribe and during the beginning stages of the Phyrexian contamination of the plane, Myr were found on both sides of the battle. The Golems of mirrodin were relics of an age of the plane unknown to the various races that came to inhabit it due to Memnarch's attempt at acquiring a planswalking spark. Initially the Golems took a form similar to that of Karn and were tasked to watch over his plane under the authority of Memnarch. Their appearances would later change as the Mana Suns began erupting from the core. Aside from Memnarch and Karn, other Golems who played part in the history of the plane are Bosh, who was found and revived by Slobad and Glissa within the Mephidross and later began to develope 'fleshy' attributes that ultimately led to his death whilst saving his friends; and Malil, a golem crafted by Memnarch that took a form similar to his original before he alted himself to his spider-like body. '''Phyrexians '- The Phyrexians of Mirrodin are unlike those of their prior ancestry, whom were all aligned with black mana. These new Phyrexians are aligned with each color of mana, widening their range of power, yet at the cost of the unification their ancestors had. Each colored sect held their own interpretation of what Phyrexia stood for and were each guided by its own Praetor: *'White Phyrexians '- Under the guidance of Elesh Norn, White Phyrexians believed in the unification of Phyrexian power, following a very fascist philosophy in the form of a religion called "The Machine Orthodoxy." *'Blue Phyrexians '- These Phyrexians seek to pursue what they call "The Great Synthesis," which refers to the dissection, study, and exploition of their enemies' weaknesses. They are headed by Jin-Gitaxias. *'Black Phyrexians '- They follow the more tradition Phyrexian beliefs of slughter and subjugation under the eye of Sheoldred. But several thanes also seek Sheoldred's position, including Geth, since their heirarchy is based on power alone. *'''Red Phyrexians - These are perhaps the most distinct breed of Phyrexians, as they do not intend to enslave, exploit, subjugate, or prey upon the denizens of Mirrodin and are in fact sympathetic to them. This is due to those aligned with red mana to believe strongly in individuality, thus the red praetor Urabrask allowed the Mirrans to take refuge in his territory and sealed it off from the rest of the plane. *'Green Phyrexians '- This breed believes strongly in the Darwinian ideal of Survival of the Fittest. They were the first to launch an all out attack on the surface due to their inherent preditory nature. Although Vorinclex is the faction's praetor, Glissa is the true power behind this sect. Note: all creatures on Mirrodin are originally from some other plane with the exception of the artifact creatures, save Memnarch, who was originally the Mirari. Mirrodin is the 50th expansion 30th Expert Level Mirrodin introduces ... *Affinity *Artifact lands *Imprint *Entwine *Equipment Content Category:Planes Category:Sets Category:Planes Category:Sets